


The Tragic Love Story of a Vegetable Can Mascot

by lunarsmoke



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsmoke/pseuds/lunarsmoke
Summary: The title. Banger fanfiction. follow me on twt @imhighonthemoon
Kudos: 5





	The Tragic Love Story of a Vegetable Can Mascot

you casually walk around the corner of the store, flinching when you see a mildly-green shadow in your wake. the town had an urban legend of someone (or something) called the “sexy grinch”. you had assumed from a young age that this grinch was as real as santa, and disregarded it. but now, you feel a slight tremor of terror. what if i was wrong? the shadow turns the corner. you see its face. at first you are shocked, then surprised, then scratching your head. this was certainly not the sexy grinch. this creature reminded me of something. FLASH! the corn tortillas you made last night! the figure; it looked exactly like the green giant on the corn can!

whenever you saw the green giant on the corn can, you had blushingly turned it away from you. you had felt....different about the mascot for a very long time, though you didn’t want to admit it to yourself. now, the giant himself stood in front of your trembling self, easily taller than the macy’s store you stood beside. and then you fucked in the middle of the street, not allowing cars to pass. you eventually got run over, still in your loving embrace. the end


End file.
